


June 21, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell paused as soon as footsteps were heard by many trees in Smallville.





	June 21, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell paused as soon as footsteps were heard by many trees in Smallville. As for the stroll? Amos wondered if he was going to battle any enemies. He wasn't too worried. A tentacle should have been enough to knock the enemy down. So he thought.

''Territorial animals?'' Amos muttered. He recalled crossing paths with them sometimes and the animals fleeing from him. Did they sense he wasn't exactly human? An alien form? Amos shrugged. He heard the footsteps while they continued.

Eyes were wide the minute a snarling creature appeared.

The creature's red eyes settled on Amos. Its fangs were bared while it tensed.

Amos shrieked when claws were brought down on his shoulder. He started to wince after there were a few scratches. He staggered and glowered at the creature. After a tentacle emerged from his mouth, he used it to strike one side of the enemy's body. It returned to him as soon as the animal turned and fled. He winced another time.

Scratches remained with the preacher's scowl.

THE END


End file.
